Nikahan Mantan
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: Tetsuya tidak mau Sei-kun-nya datang ke nikahan mantan.
" **Nikahan Mantan"**

 **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Cerita ini dibuat oleh Aizawa Ren**

 **Seluruh karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Peringatan: Yaoi, typo, OOC** **OOC**

HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK!

* * *

 **Gedung** perkantoran 25 lantai milik Akashi corp. sudah berada di depan mata, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan mewah tersebut. Kotak bekal sudah berada di tangan, dia berniat makan siang bersama dengan sang suami di kantor berhubung hari ini dia sedang libur mengajar di TK. Beberapa karyawan yang kebetulan melihat keberadaan Tetsuya pun menyapa 'istri' Presiden Direktur mereka dengan hormat, dan tak sedikit pula yang terang-terangan memuji kecantikan paras Tetsuya. Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam lift yang membawanya ke lantai teratas gedung itu, Tetsuya langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang suami.

"Oh, selamat siang, Tetsuya-sama." sapa wanita molek bersurai peach, Aomine Satsuki, sekretaris pribadi sang suami, saat dirinya terlihat tengah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Satsuki-san. Tolong panggil aku seperti biasa saja, aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu." Protesnya.

"Ah, maaf… Mau bertemu Presdir, Tetsu-kun?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Aku mau makan siang dengan Sei-kun. Dia ada di ruangannya kan?"

"Ada, tapi…"

"Terima kasih. Aku ke ruangan Presdir dulu." Ujar Tetsuya seraya berlalu dari hadapan sekretaris cantik.

"E, Tetsu-kun… Aduh… Gawat, di dalam kan ada…"

Tetsuya tersenyum saat melihat pintu ganda berwarna cokelat, Sei-kun pasti terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba ada disini, batinnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, tangan pucat mendorong pelan pintu hingga terbuka.

"Sei-kun, ayo kita makan si—"

Dua pasang manik ruby dan cokelat menatap pada entitas biru muda yang menjeblak masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa permisi. Sedangkan aquamarine Tetsuya sedikit melebar saat melihat sosok pemuda cokelat yang tadinya tampak sedang bercengkerama dengan sang suami.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang kesini, Sayang?"

Pemuda bersurai merah beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri 'istri'nya yang masih mematung di depan pintu, si mungil baru tersadar saat pemuda merah merengkuh tubuhnya dan mencium singkat puncak kepalanya.

"E, aku datang untuk makan siang bersama denganmu, Sei-kun." katanya, memperlihatkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Ah, sekarang sudah saatnya makan siang? Pantas saja aku merasa lapar."

"Um, kalau begitu aku pamit ya, Seijuurou?" pamit pemuda bermata kuaci.

"Kau tidak ikut makan siang bersama kami?" tawar Seijuurou.

"Tidak… Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara makan bersama suami-istri. Lagipula aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan seseorang kok." Tolaknya sopan.

"Souka?"

"Hn. Lain kali saja kita makan bersama, ya Tetsuya-kun?" tanyanya pada Tetsuya.

"E, ha'i." jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya? Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Aquamarine terus menatap punggung si pemuda hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya?"

"E, eh?"

"Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi? Apa kau kurang sehat?" tanyanya cemas, meraba kening dan menangkup kedua pipi sang istri yang dari tadi terdiam.

Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sei-kun. Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar."

.

.

Furihata Kouki. Tetsuya kenal pemuda bersurai cokelat bernama Furihata Kouki tersebut, sebenarnya tidak begitu kenal dekat juga sih... Saat SMA dulu Tetsuya pernah satu kelas dengannya di kelas satu, namun Furihata pindah sekolah saat kenaikan kelas. Yang Tetsuya tahu tentang Furihata adalah, dia mantan pacar Seijuurou di SMA. Mereka putus saat Furihata harus pindah ke luar negeri. Tapi entahlah alasan itu penyebab putusnya Seijuurou dan Furihata atau bukan, Tetsuya tahu cerita itu juga dari Kise Ryouta, salah satu temannya di sekolah. Dan dia sebenarnya juga tidak peduli. Bahkan Kise juga baru memberitahu tentang Furihata saat dirinya baru beberapa minggu menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Siejuurou.

Sepertinya Furihata baru kembali ke Jepang sebulan belakangan ini. Tetsuya beberapa kali melihat suaminya menerima telepon dari Furihata, tak jarang pula Tetsuya melihat mereka sedang minum kopi bersama saat dia tak sengaja melintas di kedai kopi. Seijuurou bilang dia punya kerja sama bisnis dengan Furihata, Tetsuya percaya pada Seijuurou. Dia yakin suaminya itu tidak akan berbuat hal yang tidak baik di belakangnya. Namun entah kenapa hati Tetsuya selalu sakit saat melihat suaminya hanya berdua dengan Furihata, walaupun mereka sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi.

"Tetsuya…"

Sepasang aquamarine mengerjap beberapa kali.

"E, maaf Sei-kun. Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

Terdengar hela napas lelah dari si presiden direktur.

"Tidak biasanya kau banyak melamun, Tetsuya. Ada apa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, kepalanya menunduk. Melihat hal tersebut, tangan Seijuurou terulur meraih dagu sang istri hingga kini mereka saling menatap.

"Hei… Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Aku… hanya lelah setelah membersihkan rumah sejak pagi." Dustanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Tetsuya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Besok akan aku carikan asisten rumah tangga."

"Tidak perlu, Sei-kun. Aku masih kuat membersihkan apartemen kita, lagipula tidak seluas mansion Akashi di Kyoto kan?" tolaknya.

"Kau ini… Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Tetsuya." tangan besar mengacak surai biru langit sang istri.

"Um, bagaimana masakan buatanku, Sei-kun?" tanya Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tentu saja sangat enak. Karena Tetsuya membuatnya dengan cinta."

Tetsuya menyumpit telur gulung dan menyodorkannya pada Seijuurou yang dengan senang hati langsung melahapnya. Orang-orang yang sedang berada di kantin kantor itu pun hanya bisa gigit jari melihat kemesraan bos mereka. Tetsuya memang sudah biasa datang ke kantor Seijuurou untuk makan siang bersama, jadi semua karyawan tak kaget saat melihat pemuda berparas cantik itu bermesraan dengan si presdir.

"Oya, Tetsuya. Ini."

Seijuurou memberikan sebuah kertas yang dibalut plastik.

"Apa ini, Sei-kun?" tanyanya, tangannya bergerak melucuti plastik yang membungkus kertas tersebut.

"Tadi Furihata yang memberikannya padaku."

Tangan Tetsuya berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Dia mengundangku ke acara pernikahannya." Katanya lagi.

"Eh? Furihata-kun akan menikah?"

"Hn. Minggu depan."

Tetsuya membaca kertas di tangannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan. Nama Furihata Kouki tertera sebagai mempelai pria, bersanding dengan nama seorang wanita yang Tetsuya tak mengenalnya. Dilihat dari namanya, sepertinya si mempelai wanita berasal dari luar negeri. Disana juga sudah tertulis dengan jelas tempat resepsi serta waktu pelaksanaannya. Di bagian bawah undangan, tercetak nama Akashi Seijuurou yang akan menjadi tamu kehormatan.

"Hanya Sei-kun yang diundang…" gumam Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"…"

"Tapi aku akan membawa Tetsuya bersamaku." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak diundang. Hanya ada nama Sei-kun di undangannya."

"Tetsuya adalah istriku, aku berhak mengajakmu ke acara pernikahan itu. Kita akan datang ke sana bersama."

.

Sejak Seijuurou mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari Furihata, Tetsuya jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Melamun menjadi kebiasan barunya. Pikirannya selalu melayang ke acara pernikahan mantan kekasih Seijuurou yang akan berlangsung besok malam. Entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa tak rela jika suaminya menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahan Furihata, dengan atau tanpa dirinya.

Tetsuya duduk di depan cermin, kedua tangannya sedang mengusapkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Sepasang aquamarine-nya terlihat menerawang jauh, dia berencana untuk membuat Seijuurou agar tak perlu menghadiri pernikahan Furihata. Jujur, Tetsuya merasa tidak suka jika suaminya dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain, apalagi dengan mantan pacarnya saat SMA. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika Seijuurou datang ke pernikahan itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kemarin dia sudah membujuk Seijuurou agar tak perlu datang memenuhi undangan Furihata, tapi Seijuurou bilang dia sudah menyiapkan pakaian terbaik untuk dirinya. Pura-pura sakit menjelang acara pernikahan, lalu Seijuurou akan membatalkan undangannya? Sepertinya boleh juga. Tapi bagaimana jika Seijuurou tetap pergi ke pesta pernikahan tanpa dirinya? Hah… Apa Seijuurou akan lebih mementingkan kehadirannya di nikahan mantannya dan meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian?

Lamunan Tetsuya buyar saat melihat sang suami baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Sei-kun baik-baik saja?" cemas Tetsuya sembari menghampiri si Merah dan duduk di sampingnya, membelai rambut merah yang sengaja tak dibasahi saat mandi.

Seijuurou tersenyum lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Cintaku. Hanya saja seluruh tubuhku pegal-pegal…" jawabnya.

"Sei-kun terlalu lelah bekerja. Biar aku pijit." Tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Tetsuya pasti juga lelah setelah mengajar, memasak, dan beres-beres rumah kan?" tolaknya.

"Aku tidak lelah. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang yang kuat, Sei-kun. Ayo sekarang tengkurap."

"Baiklah… Kalau Tetsuya memaksa."

Tubuh yang masih bertelanjang dada ditelungkupkan, si mungil duduk di atas punggung sang suami dan kedua tangannya mulai bergerak memijit pundak lebar itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ah~ Ke bawah sedikit, Tetsuya." pintanya.

"Di sini?"

"Ya, ya. Terus, lebih keras... Hah… Enak sekali… Tetsuya memang yang terbaik…"

"Sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi tukang pijat, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou tergelak pelan mendengar penuturan sang istri.

Beberapa menit hanya diisi oleh keheningan, Seijuurou memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan dari istri tercinta. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih memikirkan tentang surat undangan yang diterima Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Sei-kun masih mau menghadiri pesta pernikahan Furihata-kun?"

Pijatan terhenti, Seijuurou belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetsuya berpikir kalau Seijuurou tertidur. Tangannya kembali menekan dan mengurut punggung tegap si Merah.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou balik memanggil.

Pemuda sagitarius memberi gestur agar Tetsuya beranjak dari atas punggungnya, kemudian Seijuurou mengubah posisi menjadi telentang.

"Beberapa hari ini kenapa Tetsuya selalu bersikeras melarangku untuk pergi ke pernikahan Furihata?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya yang duduk di samping Seijuurou hanya terdiam sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Tetsuya?" tak mendapat tanggapan dari si lawan bicara, Seijuurou kembali memanggilnya.

"Karena… Furihata-kun 'kan mantan pacar Sei-kun…"

Wajah itu tertekuk lucu saat mengatakannya.

"Eh?" Seijuurou malah bingung dengan alasan sang istri.

"Aku tidak mau Sei-kun datang ke nikahan mantan pacar."

"…"

"…"

"Hahaha…"

"Sei-kun kenapa tertawa!? Apanya yang lucu!? Seijuurou-kun!" protes Tetsuya saat melihat suaminya terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sijuurou merangkul Tetsuya dan membawanya berbaring bersama dengannya.

"Ahaha… Ya ampun, Tetsuya… Haha… Jadi itu alasanmu melarangku datang ke pernikahan Furihata?"

"…Ya…"

"Astaga… Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang ke nikahan mantan, Tetsuya?"

"Aku takut…"

"…Eh?"

Si Merah memiringkan badannya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, sedangkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sang istri yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku takut… Bagaimana kalau nanti cinta lama Sei-kun pada Furihata-kun akan bersemi kembali…"

"…"

"Lalu… Bagaimana kalau di pernikahan nanti, kalian memutuskan untuk kabur berdua dan memilih hidup di luar negeri… Meninggalkanku sendiri disini… Karena kalian masih saling mencintai satu sama lain…"

Seijuurou cengo, Tetsuya-nya sudah dipastikan terinfeksi virus sinetron-sinetron tak mendidik yang biasa ditonton para ibu rumah tangga.

"…Kemudian kalian akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Sedangkan aku akan hidup sendiri setelah Sei-kun meninggalkanku kabur dengan Furihata-kun." ceritanya masih berlanjut.

Seijuurou memijit pangkal hidungnya, dia berencana akan datang pada komisi penyiaran Jepang dan menyuruh mereka untuk memblokir semua sinetron yang telah meracuni otak istrinya. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou bergerak membelai pipi Tetsuya.

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Kau hanya sedang paranoid." Katanya.

"Paranoid?"

"Ya. Kau merasa takut aku jatuh hati lagi dengan Furihata, dan ketakutan itu menguasai dirimu. Padahal, aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun lagi dengannya."

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Sei-kun berdua dengan Furihata…"

"Itu hanya karena masalah bisnis. Kerja sama dengan perusahaan Furihata akan membantu berkembangnya perusahaan milikku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya terdiam.

"Tetsuya cemburu?"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Istri mana yang tidak cemburu saat melihat suaminya berduaan dengan orang lain. Mantan pacarnya pula."

Seijuurou meringis.

"Dengar, Cintaku. Aku tidak mungkin melanggar sumpah dan janji saat pernikahan kita dulu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan seseorang selain istriku seorang. Karena hanya Tetsuya yang aku cintai di dunia ini lebih dari apapun. Apa kau meragukanku, Tetsuya?"

Si mungil menatap penuh pada sepasang ruby yang berkilat di hadapannya, Tetsuya tidak pernah menemukan setitik kebohongan pun di mata tersebut.

"Aku percaya pada Sei-kun."

Tubuh mungil diraih dan dibawa dalam dekapan hangat, Tetsuya bisa mencium aroma tubuh Seijuurou yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Jadi, tolong jangan berpikir kalau aku akan mencintai orang lain dan menyakitimu…"

Tangan mungil mendekap erat tubuh atletis tersebut, Tetsuya bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka saling bersahutan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun… Dan maaf aku sudah berpikir bodoh. Aku percaya pada Sei-kun…" ujarnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala biru muda milik sang istri.

"Tetsuya sangat manis…"

"Aku tidak manis… Dan tolong jangan meremas pantatku, Sei-kun."

.

.

.

.

Supir pribadi Seijuurou menatap dua majikannya yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang dari kaca di atasnya.

"Apa Tetsuya-sama baik-baik saja, Seijuurou-sama?" tanya pria yang berusia setengah abad itu saat melihat pemuda manis sedang terlelap dengan kepala yang disenderkan ke bahu sang suami.

"Tetsuya baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan mengantuk karena sudah larut malam." Jawabnya.

Mengerti, si supir mulai melajukan mobil menjauhi bangunan hotel tempat diadakannya resepsi pernikahan Furihata.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat wajah terlelap Tetsuya. Sejak Tetsuya memutuskan untuk ikut ke acara resepsi pernikahan Furihata, pemuda aquarius itu sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Seijuurou, seakan takut kalau Seijuurou benar-benar akan kabur dengan Furihata seperti apa yang ada dalam bayangan Tetsuya sebelumnya. Saat Seijuurou bertemu dengan rekan-rekan bisnis, Tetsuya juga selalu nempel padanya. Dan saat berfoto bersama dengan kedua mempelai, Tetsuya juga masih setia mencengkeram erat tangan besar suaminya.

Bahkan sampai acara pernikahan itu selesai, Tetsuya masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Seijuurou geli saat melihat Tetsuya yang begitu protektif padanya, namun juga bangga karena rasa cinta Tetsuya padanya sangat besar sampai dia cemburu pada mantan kekasihnya.

Tangan pucat yang masih digenggam dalam tidur itu dikecup lama.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…"

Bibir ranum itu dikecup mesra, dan Tetsuya tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Tamat…

* * *

Happy AkaKuro Week! Udah lama Ren gak publish fic..Kehidupan di dunia nyata memang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, jadi dengan terpaksa kehidupan di dunia maya harus mengalah lebih dulu. So guys… Gimana menurut kalian Fic ini? semoga masih bisa menghibur dan semoga tidak ada typo-typo yang membuat iritasi mata. Happy reading… Review juga boleh kok… Teruslah berlayar kapal AkaKuro tercinta…


End file.
